darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Aliens
Aliens are hostile ships that are considered the main threat to the three companies. Every alien has a commander which in most cases is a mothership alien, these are huge and should be fought against with caution. Many aliens are passive (do not attack on-sight) and the rest being aggressive (attack any player on sight). All aliens are considered as an NPC (non-playable characters) and many versions of a single alien can be found with different stats. The different versions of an alien can vary between its visuals and are usually stronger in damage/health but with a greater reward for compensation. Be sure to check out our Hardest Aliens page if you are interested. If you ever need help in finding where an alien is located, please visit the location of aliens page. Common Common aliens are found throughout the map system and were the first aliens to appear in the game. They are located in both Lower and Upper sectors. Hunting these aliens offer the lowest yielding rewards. * Streuner * Lordakia * Saimon * Mordon * Devolarium * Sibelon * Sibelonit * Lordakium * Kristallin * Kristallon * StreuneR * Protegit Boss Boss alien are x4 stronger (HP, Shields, Damage) than Common aliens. These type of aliens have a possibility to drop Xenomit, Log-Disks, and a rare chance for a Booster. Current Boss aliens are: * Boss Streuner]] * Boss Lordakia * Boss Mordon * Boss Saimon * Boss Devolarium * Boss Sibelonit * Boss Sibelon * Boss Lordakium * Boss Kristallin * Boss Kristallon * Boss StreuneR * Boss Kucurbium Uber The history is that the black hole located in 4-4 had pulled some aliens into map 4-5. After a violent combo of isolation and radiation, a Kristallin began merging with other alien DNA and eventually creating Uber type aliens. They are 8x stronger than common aliens, have a red aura/glow. Located on 4-5 and a few Galaxy Gates, current Uber aliens are: Uber aliens can only be found in the following maps: * 4-5 * Zeta Gate * Hades Gate * Kuiper Gate Mothership Mothership aliens are the strongest aliens in the game, having massive amounts of HP/damage and usually spawning smaller aliens. Pirate Pirate '''aliens (or "The Reapers") first appearing on March 23, 2011. Current Pirate aliens are: * Interceptor * Barracuda * Saboteur * Annihilator * Battleray Lord of War '''Lord of War (LoW for short) are aliens that are located in the Epsilon Gate and LoW map. The current LoW aliens are: * Vagrant * Marauder * Corsair * Outcast * Hooligan * Convict * Ravager * Century Falcon (only on LoW map) Zeta Zeta aliens are from the Zeta Gate, featuring metallic red/black aliens. Introduced around 2011 along with the Epsilon Gate. The current Zeta aliens are: * Infernal * Scorcher * Melter * Devourer Rare Rare aliens are a unique alien that can only be seen during special events. They have a much different visual than normal aliens and also have different stats usually with a grand reward if defeated. These aliens have been appearing when holidays pass and special anniversaries such as the release of DarkOrbit. A current rare alien in the game would be the Hitac-Mothership, it appears every so often randomly and challenges players to join together and take it down. * Sunburst Lordakium * SaNeJiEwZ * Binary Bot * Curcubitor * Boss Curcubitor * Kucurbium * Boss Kucurbium * Icy * Ice Meteoroid * Super Ice Meteoroid * Hitac-Minion * Hitac-Mothership * Gygerim * Gygerthrall Emperor Emperor aliens are some of the strongest in the game. Their difficulty is ''hard ''and usually require an outfit or group of players to team up together. You can find Emperor aliens in the Hades GG. There are three Emperor alien types: * Emperor Sibelon * Emperor Lordakium * Emperor Kristallon Trivia: * They first appeared in 2013 * Each Emperor has its own lore * Emperor Kristallon is a lot less confident in combat than the other two Category:NPC __NEWSECTIONLINK__